Corrupt Relations(2): Diana X Nasus
by Corruptjet1
Summary: My second in my line of stories. enjoy


Diana X Nasus

The moon has never failed me before…

Diana sat in the middle of the Institute of War's garden, looked up to the only thing that had ever shown her kindness, the moon. The moon was the only thing that had ever given her strength, the only thing that was ever there for her. Even with the world against her, even when she was completely alone, the moon had given her the strength to fight. Now, Diana would fight for her one true comrade, the moon, until all knew about its power.

The moon was Diana's savoir.

The moon was the only thing that Diana truly needed.

Or so she told herself…

Diana didn't want to admit it, but there was a certain emptiness she had begun to feel. Something she could not explain. She wanted…something, but she didn't know what that was.

She looked down at her hands then returned her gaze skyward, to the moon. She wandered it knew what she craved. Would it be alright to ask? Would it help her with her plight? She didn't want to demand anything from the moon. Diana was the moon's servant, not the other way around. Still it would do no harm to ask, right?

Diana decided she would go ahead and let her query be known. After all the worst the moon could do is not respond to question.

She raised her hand to the moon, and asked "What is this feeling? Can you give me an answer my master?"

Suddenly, without word or warning, Diana hears someone approach her from behind. She quickly spun around leveling her crescent sword at the throat of the man approaching her.

The man, (if man was the right word for it) was the Curator of the Sands, Nasus.

"Excuse me madam," Nasus asked, unfazed by the blade at his neck "I mean you know harm, so would you please lower your weapon."

Diana looked quizzically at the beast man before her as she lowered her weapon.

_"Is this my answer?" _She thought directing her thoughts to the moon. _"Did you send this man to me?"_

Nasus, of course, would say that he wasn't there because the moon told him to do so. On the contrary, he was here because the room he was given in the Institute of War was wedged between the rooms occupied by Rumble and Gangplank, both of which where exceptionally load at this time of night. He was simply taking a shortcut thought the garden and had run into Diana as she asked her question. Whether this was fate, luck, or some godly act of the moon, no one can be for sure.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked harshly.

"I was simply taking a moonlight walk," Nasus replied "You of all people would understand the tranquility of such an activity."

"I suppose," Diana said.

"Indeed," Nasus said, stepping past the woman "Now I shall take my leave. Good night to you Diana."

Diana looked over her shoulder to the retreating beast man then looked up to the moon once more. Was this truly her answer? It couldn't be, could it?

Diana shook her head, she knew better than to doubt the moon.

"_There must be a reason to this_," she thought turning to Nasus. "_The moon has never failed me before…"_

"Wait!" she shouted to the beast man, and Nasus stopped turning back to her.

"Yes?" Nasus asked

"Where are you heading?"

"I believe I shall head to the library, till my raucous neighbors settle down."

"I see. Would you mind if I accompany you?"

"I see no reason for you to not." Nasus said turning away again "come if you so choose,"

Diana took one last look at her moon before following Nasus back into the institute.

Within minutes Diana and Nasus had made their way to the institute's library. The library was a probably the largest room in the institute, with shelves that climbed the walls to the seemingly skyscraping ceiling, along with the just as towering rows that stripped the room, perfectly parallel to each other.

"Is there any particular book you are looking for?" Nasus asked

Diana shook her head, "Nothing I can think of?"

"Oh come now there must be something you are interested in."

Diana said exactly what Nasus believed she would "the moon."

"Very well," He said with a slight chuckle. He led Diana down one of the many alleys of bookshelves, scanning the shelves on both sides of him with practiced ease.

"The moon is an interesting subject." He continued as the two walked.

"Oh?" Diana said interested now that she might learn more about her beloved master.

"Of course," Nasus confirmed "The moon has a surface area of Fourteen million, six hundred fifty-eight thousand square miles. About one-fourth of the size of earth, though only fifty-nine present of the moon's surface is ever seen by us on the earth at a time. Also the moon rotates at ten miles an hour, as opposed to earth's rotation of one thousand miles per hour. Also…"

"I am more interested in the moons origins, then some random facts." Diana said cutting him off.

Nasus nodded "That, itself is an enigma."

"How is that so?"

"Well, no one truly knows where the moon originated. There are plenty of theories, but none of them have been proven true."

"Such as what?"

"There are three main theories, the giant impact hypothesis, the co-formation theory, and the capture theory. The giant impact hypothesis simply states that when the earth was still in its younger years the moon crashed into the plant and stayed in its orbit. The Co-formation Theory states that the moon formed at the same time as the earth, while and the Capture Theory says the moon was captured by the earth's magnetic pull."

"Amazing," Diana said as Nasus made an abrupt halt, "And what of the moon's power?"

"That," Nasus said as he pulled a thick purple book from the shelve nearest him, and offered it to Diana "Is a mystery that still needs to be solved, though I believe you already one your way to the answer."

She took the book from him. The book was simply titled 'The Moon', illustrated with a larger silver disk studded with lightly colored gemstones that must have been a representation the moon itself.

"That book contains about all there is currently know about the moon." Nasus explained as he plucked another book from shelve. "Shall we find a quiet place to read?"

"As you wish,"

Nasus continued to lead Diana through the library, who studied the book in her hands as she walked.

"_Does this book contain the answer to my question?"_ She thought, "_Was the moon leading me to this book?"_

She immediately discarded that idea. "_No" _she thought "_a book about the moon would not contain the reason for this feeling in my own chest."_

Diana look back to the beast man she was following.

Her answer had something to do with Nasus, this Diana was sure of. She was also sure that she couldn't just ask the man for the answer, something told her that would yield no results. No if she was going to find her answer she believed she was going to have to keep an eye on Nasus, she would have to continue to converse and interact with him. Yes, by doing that, Diana believed she would find what she was looking for.

"We should do this again," She said affirmatively.

"If that is what you wish," Nasus agreed, thinking nothing of it.

Several weeks passed, and Diana continued her interactions with Nasus. Almost every night, after her routine basking in the moon's presents Diana would track down Nasus and to speak with the beast man. Sometimes it would be simple exchanges of greetings, others they would return to the library and read together again.

This behavior of Diana's also carried over to the Fields of Justice. If Diana and Nasus where on the same team, Diana would give any reason to tell her summoner that that she should lane with Nasus. If the two were fighting on opposite sides Diana would single out Nasus, even to the point where she ignored Leona, her archenemy.

Yet Diana could not find her answer. No matter how much she spoke with Nasus, fought side by side with Nasus, or even struck Nasus down on the Fields of Justice, Diana felt no closer to her answer. On the contrary the 'emptiness' in her chest seemed to pain her more and more as the days go by. She just couldn't understand. Was she getting closer? Because the feeling in her chest made it seem like she was farther away.

It was midday, a battle was set to begin within the hour, and Diana was one of the chosen combatants. She was on her way to the meeting room where all chosen champions must assemble before a battle, when she had the sudden feeling that she was being followed. Though she believed she knew who it was.

"Evelynn!" Diana barked looking into the darkest corner of the hallway "Enough of your games!"

The Widowmaker herself stepped out of the shadows appearing from seemingly thin air to stand before Diana.

The Widowmaker and Diana's relationship was…touchy at best. They were like friends, who were always one step away from brutally slaughtering each other. Well, Diana supposed that wasn't exactly a 'friendship' per say, but the two where know to speak on a daily basis.

"Only you my dear Diana," Evelynn said, sarcastically holding her hands out as if expecting a hug.

"What do you want?"

"Always so to the point," Evelynn said dropping her hands as she begun to circle Diana "So I suppose I'll just get to my own. There is a little…rumor, I want validate."

"What rumor?"

"Well, people have been talking."

"Talking about what?"

"If you would let me finish I would tell you. People have been saying you've been getting all cozy with a certain someone."

"Who?"

"Do you really need to ask little old me?" Evelynn asked with a sinister chuckle "Of all people you should know who you're flirting with."

"I? Flirt?" Diana said, shaking her head indigently, "I have no time for such ridiculous activities."

"Because staring at the moon for hours at a time take's so much effort," Evelynn countered still cackling, "Now just be truthful already. You're having relations with Nasus, am I right?"

"No,"

"I thought I was right," Evelynn said as if Diana had confirmed her statement, rather than oppose it. "Never would have thought you for the romantic type. Also never would have expected you to…interbreed?"

"I told you I don't…"

"But hey who am I to judge. I guess dogs have their good traits, loyal, affectionate, and always eager to please, and everyone loves doggy…"

"I've told you I am not intimate with Nasus!" Diana shouted over Evelynn, losing her temper on the blue skinned women before her.

Evelynn just shrugged nonchalant, "Very well," She said turning away from Diana "Then I suppose you won't mind if I just go and kill him."

Diana's body moved on its own. Within seconds Diana had her sword curved around Evelynn's throat. All she would have to do was pull back and Evelynn would cease to exist.

"Don't you dare touch him," Diana whispered darkly "I need him for something."

Evelynn turned back to her without a worry on her face. In fact, she looked rather pleased with herself.

"I thought so," Evelynn said pushing Diana's blade away, "Whatever, I won't touch Nasus. You better hurry moon girl, or you're going to be late," She started off then, then stopped and turned again to Diana "Oh and Nasus will be fighting on your team, so don't be to lovey-dovey on the battlefield, kay." Then Evelynn dissolved back into shadows.

The battle had begun, and minions had spawned. Diana was part of blue team, allied with Nasus, Fiddlesticks, Janna and Miss. Fortune. Purple team consisted of Ryze, Malphite, Soraka, Caitlyn, and Diana's mortal enemy, Leona. Diana had failed to convince her summoner that she should lane with Nasus and ended up alone mid lane versus Ryze. Nasus went top lane and, because Fiddlesticks had gone into the jungle, left him alone versus Leona and Malphite. Lastly Miss Fortune and Janna went bot to fight Caitlyn and Soraka.

Ryze was not a challenge to Diana today. Either because the tattooed man was out, of it or his summoner was incompetent, she didn't know, but Diana easily harassed him form a distance with her Crescent Strike keeping him under his own turret and making him recall several times. Nasus was doing well holding off top lane, guarding the turret while still managing to pick up the first blood off of an overzealous Malphite. Bot lane was the only one not doing too well as Caitlyn managed to get both Miss Fortune and Janna because of a well-timed heal from Soraka. Regardless the game was seemingly going in blue teams favor, a lead farther established when Fiddlesticks came to gank mid. The two took out Ryze and pushed over the first mid turret.

"I'm going to assist top," Fiddlesticks started but Diana stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"No I'll help top, you go help bot." She said.

Fiddlesticks only nodded and ran in the other direction.

"I don't think those where my instructions," Diana's summoner said to her "well, whatever might as well."

Diana breathed a sigh of relief. She had wanted to get back with Nasus since the beginning of the game.

That thought made Evelynn's words reverberate in Diana's head again.

"_Don't get to lovey-dove" _she had said, but Diana pushed the thought out of her mind.

"I need him to find my answer nothing more," Diana said has she started her rush to top.

"What was that?" Her summoner asked, but Diana didn't respond to the question.

When Diana made it to top lane she was confused to find that only minions populated the lane.

"Where is Nasus?" She asked her summoner.

"He recalled," Her summoner stated.

This disappointed Diana, but she didn't have time to feel dissatisfied because soon a golden apparition of a blade shot from the brush straight for her. She managed to side step the blade as she herself fired her crescent strike into the bush.

Leona exited the bush to dodge the attack and charged Diana. "You're mine Diana!"

Diana raised her blade, prepared to fight, but something terrible happened.

Suddenly Diana seemed to lose all of her strength. She fell to her knees and dropped her blade as the weight of both it and her armor had become unbearably immense.

"What!?" She cursed herself as she tried to stand, but to no success.

"What are you doing Diana," Her summoner shouted, "Move!"

But she couldn't. Try as she might, Diana could not get her own body to move an inch, as if her armor had locked her in her kneeling position.

Leona stopped her charge, looking confused then suddenly infuriated "Do you find this funny Diana!?" She demanded "Do you find yourself brave dropping your sword before me!?"

"I…" Diana started again trying to stand, but this effort was as useless as the last.

"Very well," Leona said raising her sword and shield again, "If you wish to die on your knees then I will oblige you!"

Leona slowly approached now as Diana, as Diana herself continued to fruitlessly struggle against the weight of herself.

"Quit playing around Diana," Her summoner shouted "Get up!"

"I…can't…" She said, watching in horror as the unearthly glow of the moon's power slowly ebbed away from her body.

"_What is this," _she thought, now scared "_the moon's strength is fading. Why? Is it…taking back its power?! WHY!? What have I done to disrespect my moon, my master? Why has it forsaken me now?"_

_ "The moon has never failed me before…"_

Just when Diana had truly given up, Nasus returned.

Nasus, activating his Fury of the Sands, he then cast Wither and Spirit Fire to slow Leona's advance. Nasus used this opening to his advantage grabbing Diana under his massive arm like a bag of rocks and retreating back to the safety of their turret.

"Nasus," Diana said thankful, though slightly indignant that she was carried in such a manor "Thank you…"

"Is it not what comrades are for?" Nasus stated simply, laying the still helpless Diana on the ground below their turret.

"Comrade…" Diana repeated, and something clicked in her head. "Comrade,"

"_That's it!" _She thought "_that's all it was. It's so simple yet…"_

With the joy of finally finding her answer filling her body, so too did the strength of the moon return to her. The magic glow of the moon's energy returned in a blinding flash of light and, finally, Diana could bare the weight of her armor once more, and she returned to her feet.

Much to Nasus' shock, Diana embraced him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Thank you Nasus," She said again.

"I suppose your welcome," Nasus said, utterly confused about the women's uncharacteristic display.

"Um, did I miss something?" Diana's summoner intervened, much to Diana's own annoyance. "Look we still got trouble!"

Diana let go of Nasus looking out to the lane before her. Her sword was still out in the middle of the lane, now under the boot of Leona. At Leona's flank was the rest of her team, who had for some reason all decided to migrate to top lane. Other than Diana and Nasus, the remainder of the blue team was coming up the lake to top as well.

"Rather imposing numbers, are they not?" Diana asked the beast man beside her.

"No matter," Nasus said with a shrug "We will live, and they will die."

"Well said,"

Diana and Nasus charged.

Thirty seconds later, Diana scored a pentakill.

Nasus found Diana right where he knew she would be, sitting in the middle of the Institute's garden staring up at the moon.

"I knew you would find me," She said not looking away from the sky.

"You are rather easy to find," Nasus replied shortly "You are very predictable."

He sat down in next to Diana.

"Though I must admit I am rather surprised you are still trust the moon."

"Why would I not?" Diana asked

"Did it not abandon you on the battlefield this afternoon?"

"No," Diana said shaking her head, "It did not."

"I don't understand your reasoning,"

"It's complicated,"

Nasus sighed "That it is…"

Diana looked to the man before her. In Nasus she had found her answer, and yes the moon had led her to him, and the moon had taken away her strength to prove to her that Nasus was what she was looking for.

And what she was looking for was a comrade. Someone on earth who she knew would have her back come hell or high water. Was it love? No, or at the very least not yet, but right now she was content with what it was now. Now she wasn't alone on this earth, she had someone closer than the moon she could depend on.

"Perhaps afterwards we could return to the library?" Diana asked.

Nasus nodded "Of course, but right now I just want to take in this beautiful moon."

"_If it does become love"_ Diana thought "_I would be happy with Nasus."_


End file.
